


there's a universe in your eyes

by princesszaf



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, camboy!jr, lowkey sub!jaebum??, photographer!jb, tho there's a bit of fluff at the end bc i'm trash sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszaf/pseuds/princesszaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jinyoung's a student by day, camboy by night and Jaebum's a fashion photographer. They're also boyfriends grossly in love. </p><p>( just 2k of smut and unintentional fluff, really )</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a universe in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote all of this on my phone so the quality of it....might be questionable but idc!!! i love my parents jjp and this was a lot of fun to write tbh
> 
> also daddy kink mentioned but not rly a part of their relationship?? just a head's up!!!! 
> 
> (i looooove sub!jb what a concept)

Junior works the camera like a fucking _artist_.

Jaebum's shirt is an abandoned heap on his floor, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his tight jeans but he's got to grudgingly admit, sexual appeal aside, that Junior really knows his angles. The lighting is perfect too - nothing ludicrously expensive like the ones Jaebum works with on shoots but it's dim, hazy, showering a rose gold glow over Junior's lithe frame. He's perched prettily on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of lace panties and a silk bow tie, toes curling as he palms himself lazily.

The comments keep streaming in, all about how pretty Junior is, how the show's barely even started but they're _so close_. How _Daddy_ would treat Junior so well if he let him, pamper the boy until he's got all that he'd ever want. Something about bending him over like a pretty little pet, making him plead for release before giving it to him.

Junior laughs, a beautiful tinkle, like rough diamonds falling on marble floor. It's slightly throaty with arousal, eyes flared dark, a sheen of sweat covering his tanned torso, peaked nipples wet. Jaebum has to swallow at that if anything, drops his gaze to the lazy hand on Junior's cock, resists the urge to touch his own. He can't, not yet. Junior throws his head back, spreading his legs further and further like some sort of lewd acrobat, thatch of dark curls barely covered by the periwinkle lace. He raises a hand, twists a nipple between his fingers and cries out, plump lips parted.

"What d-do you want me to do now?" Junior asks, barely concealing a wrecked moan, hand at his cock working swifter, pressing down harder. He looks at the screen, cheeks flushed and hair a gorgeous mess but there's a glint of something sharp in his eyes, a message for one person in particular, an order in its subtle fierceness. It goes as quick as it comes, needy pants masking it effectively and that's all the signal Jaebum needs.

He rises to his feet, hastily unbuckles his belt and strips. He's clumsily stepping out of his jeans, tugging his briefs to his ankles and bites down a moan when his hand - finally - wraps around his throbbing cock, giving it a long, indulgent stroke.

He turns to his laptop screen again, finds Junior on his knees now, bum facing his camera. He's downright filthy like this - the strap of his panties wedged between his plump cheeks, a stamp of red blooming on one from a spank. Junior raises his arm again, back arching as his palm meets his ass, noisy whimper going straight to Jaebum's cock.

"A-ah..." he hears Jinyoung groan, reads the flood of comments about how Junior needs to stop being such a fucking tease, how they can't wait to see his pretty little pucker again, how they'd pay millions to bury their faces between his cheeks.

Jaebum grits his teeth, pushing away the bubble of possessiveness and closes the chatbox, wholly focussing his attention on Junior now.

"J-Jae..." he thinks he hears Junior whine. He could be hearing things, who knows, but it's forcing a moan from Jaebum's throat too. And then, and _then_ Junior's slowly, like he's got all the time in the world, sliding his panties to a side, material pressing into his reddened cheek.

He hadn't got a glimpse of it before but Jaebum sees it now - a plug, pink and slim at the end, nestled cozy between Junior's cheeks. He doesn't want to look at the chatbox now, makes this entirely about Jinyoung and him, groans wantonly when Junior twists the plug, knowing how the younger's ass twitches whenever he does that. Junior's face isn't to the camera but Jaebum knows what he looks like when he's coming undone - eyes squeezed tight, teeth clamping harshly on his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood, flush staining his chest and throat and round cheeks. There's sweat dripping from his hair now - Jaebum knows - trickling down the side of his face, like streams finding their mouth between Junior's lips.

"Remove it," Jaebum hears someone rasp, belatedly realises it's his voice. He twists his hand around his cock, groaning at the sizzle of pleasure shooting through his body. "Remove it, Jinyoung-ah."

Jaebum can see the curve of Junior's cock like this, loves how he isn't touching it at all, just idly playing with the plug and balancing himself on his forearm. Junior's whines are delightful - Jaebum could come just like that, from a ten minute audio file of just Junior panting and moaning and coming undone. He's got a viper like hold on the older but Jaebum doesn't care, is too fucking knee deep in love to care, and there's a needy moan slipping from his mouth when Junior finally does it - finally pulls the plug out, hole clenching around nothing, aching to be filled again.

Jaebum draws two fingers between his lips absently, stifles his moans around them as he watches Junior circle his rim with his middle finger. There's a tub of lube sitting by his hips and Jaebum hadn't noticed it until just now - he laughs, despite his fucking hard on, pulls his saliva slick fingers from his mouth and placing it on his chest, slightly breathless and entirely fond.

"It's your favourite," he hears Junior rasp, incredibly cheeky for someone who's pressing two fingers into his ass.

It is, Jaebum loves the cherry flavoured lube, is unreasonably attached to it but, "I thought we were out of lube," Jaebum marvels, pushing his hair out of his face. He really needs a haircut but Jinyoung likes him like this, likes how he's got more to pull when Jaebum's mouth is around that beautiful cock and Jaebum hasn't needed anything more than a release, fingers tightening at the base of his cock, forestalling his orgasm.

Junior's fingers have always been longer than his, knobbly and slender - he watches, biting on his lower lip, as two of them pump in and out of his hole, the movements easy. There's lube dripping down his muscled thighs and he really doesn't need that much but Jaebum's always liked sex wet and sloppy, when he can hear the obscene slide of his cock slipping in and out of Jinyoung's ass. He's never been a masochist, actually winced that one time Jinyoung suggested dry sex. His kink list isn't as elaborate as his boyfriend's but he does like this, he likes it very much, likes watching Jinyoung - _Junior,_ whatever - curve his back all catlike and shove three fingers in, muttering a litany of curses under his breath.

He's not this noisy when it's just them. In the privacy of their bedroom, with just one of Jinyoung's creepy spectators watching him - his lovestruck boyfriend only - he's quieter, forcing his arousal to die in his throat. Jaebum doesn't mind that, has never minded any of Jinyoung's vulnerabilities. His gasps are always stifled but Jaebum just needs to crook his fingers just _so_ , find Jinyoung's spot, press sweet kisses to his neck and jaw while he does all of it for Jinyoung to get loud enough, just audible in their little cocoon and that's all Jaebum's ever needed to burst at the seams too.

But now - Jaebum swallows when Junior fucks himself with four fingers, hips rolling expertly to meet his thrusts. Jaebum wants to see his face so badly, wants to see how wrecked Junior looks, and gasps in pleasure when his baby _does_ turn around. He rests his back against the headboard and drags his laptop closer, right between his outstretched legs before bending his knees, putting his straining cock on display again. He doesn't stroke himself - just keeps fucking into his abused hole, biting down a name he can't scream on camera, red and sweaty all over with his eyes squeezed tight.

"Fuck," he gasps, throwing his head back, banging it against the wall and Jaebum wants to sit right there, right next to Jinyoung, cushion the bang of his head whenever Jinyoung does that. He does it a lot when he's lost in pleasure and it's easier on screen when Jinyoung just forgets about his audience - Jaebum ignores them, just like Jinyoung does now, focusses on the pretty curls slipping out from around the stained fabric. He wants to lick the precome away, suck it all from the head of Jinyoung's cock, wants Jinyoung to fuck Jaebum's mouth while he fucks himself.

His fingers are faster now, ruthless as they dig in deeper and Jaebum just wants to come so bad, the slide of his cock effortless in his hand. He spits into it anyway, quickens his pumps, watches Junior's lips part and his body arch - he knows the tell tale signs of his climax, gasps in anticipation when Junior starts whimpering on screen, toes curling. Heat washes over Jaebum's body too but he's not allowed just yet and Jinyoung isn't the kindest when he's been disobeyed. He pulls impatiently at his panties, cock finally jutting erect and into view and Jaebum moans, squeezing the base of his cock again, forcing himself to be good.

"I-I'm _gonna_ -," so Junior does, spurting come all over his abdomen, some of it staining his panties and the insides of his thighs. Jaebum's a moaning mess at that, tears burning his eyes as he jerks into his fists, waitswaits _waits_ for Junior to end his session, collapses onto his bed and sobs into his pillow until his phone finally buzzes with Jinyoung's special ringtone. He grabs for it, puts it on speaker mode and sobs harder when Jinyoung's honey voice coos at him, urging and proud.

"My baby was so good for me," Jinyoung's a bit breathless from his orgasm but there's an undercurrent of dominance in his voice that was absent during his cam show. Jaebum gasps for him, nodding, somehow finding the strength to say, "So good, Nyeongie, _always_ so good for you."

Jinyoung doesn't tease now. Jaebum can hear the smirk in Jinyoung's voice when he replies, soothing and doting, "Then come for me, hyung."

So Jaebum does - all over himself just the way Jinyoung did, stripes and stripes of it on his bedcovers and stomach. He whimpers all through it, somehow noisier than what Jinyoung was onscreen, pumping himself harder even when he's squeezed out every last drop, gasping from the overstimulation.

"That's my Jaebummie, come for me, come all over your pretty skin for me, such a good boy for me," and it's a string of that over and over until Jaebum's whining into his pillow again.

There's slight embarrassment in his voice when he groans tiredly though, mumbling, "Jinyoungie, enough."

And Jinyoung just laughs, the hearty kind where he's covering his mouth with his palm, eyes disappearing behind wrinkles. There's a bloom of warmth in his stomach now, nothing like his arousal from before but so much stronger, better and worse at the same time. He doesn't realise he's smiling too, needs Jinyoung to say, "I can almost see your dopey dinosaur grin all the way from Seoul, you know," for it.

Jaebum blushes, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. The line's quiet for a while, Jinyoung's laughs softening to silence and it's comfortable despite the stretched and stretches of distance between them.

"I miss you," Jinyoung's first to say, somehow always braver.

Jaebum swallows, nodding for a few seconds before replying, not without incredible fervour, "I miss you too. So much, baby, so fucking much."

"Three more days." Jinyoung pauses and then forces a laugh, trying to lighten their turn of conversation. "Three more days and then you're mine again."

"And then you're mine again," Jaebum repeats, letting his eyes fall shut, his come gross and dry against his skin but he doesn't care about anything, doesn't need anything when he has Jinyoung.

"Next time, you're taking me on one of your fancy photoshoots," Jinyoung huffs. They ignore the tremble in his voice - Jaebum's chest tightens with just how fucking brave he is - and Jinyoung rattles on, "Paris and Milan and New York and London - do you know how jealous I am right now?"

"You know there's nowhere I'd rather be than by your side," is all Jaebum can say in response, soft and earnest, cheek resting against his soft pillow.

Jinyoung only whines, fist hitting his mattress. "You're so _cheesy_ , hyung." But a pause and then, "Three days. We can do it."

"We can," Jaebum chuckles, swallowing when he opens his eyes to check the time. "Go to sleep though. You have class in a couple of hours."

"Too bad. I want to talk to you," Jinyoung huffs.

"Too bad," Jaebum echoes back, pressing his lips together, staving off a smile. "I'm going to hang up on you if you don't sleep in five minutes."

Jinyoung laughs for him again, nothing but a wave of mirth and love.

"Alright then." Jaebum nods, guesses Jinyoung nods thousands of kilometres away. "Five minutes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr @ imjaybum!! c:


End file.
